vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sandman (Marvel Comics)
I don't get this. So he;s unknown yet he's listed as The Things equal as his max, so do we put something like "At most Low 5-B" or nah? CrossverseCrisis (talk) 06:54, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Wait so this guy, who fights Spiderman on a daily basis is rated an equal to The Thing? Thats a really tough pill to swallow, at least for me. SomebodyData (talk) 06:57, March 19, 2016 (UTC)SomebodyData : So I looked at the History of the page and it was written by Ant himself and he stated that it was because The Thing and Sandman are listed as being equals in the Handbooks. Do keep in mind that this was last year, so i have no idea if this still applies to even now or not. CrossverseCrisis (talk) 06:59, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Well, the problem with Marvel is that the power-scaling does not make any sense whatsoever from writer to writer, so I have regularly figuratively torn my hair out trying to figure it out, but yes, he really was listed at class 85, the same level as the Thing, in the old handbooks. I will have to check the Marvel wiki for his current rating though. Antvasima (talk) 08:25, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Hmm. Well this is quite the odd and irritating situation for Sandman. He's known for fighting against Spiderman on consistantly, which would make him High 8-C going by Spidey's current rank. Yet in the handbooks he's supposdly equal to The Thing which doesn't make any sense of the matter given where Thing is at rite now....CrossverseCrisis (talk) 08:28, March 19, 2016 (UTC) :Well, Marvel does not make any sense whatsoever. Cyclops and Frankenstein's Monster have taken down Dormammu, and Miles Morales has taken down Blackheart. Anyway, it seems like Sandman is still rated on the same level as the Thing, Namor,and Iron Man. However, depending on what the OBD rates Thing at, we may or may not consider the feat he is currently rated from as an outlier. Antvasima (talk) 08:38, March 19, 2016 (UTC) :::Fair enough...CrossverseCrisis (talk) 08:39, March 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::Hmm. It seems like the OBD only rate him at country level to continent level, and do not link to any calculations. In lack of better options, I suppose that we have to keep his current rating. However, it might be an idea to start a thread asking for high level attack potency feats of different Marvel characters. ::::In addition, the speed levels of Marvel characters make even less sense, as supposedly peak human characters regularly avoid swarms of bullets, so I will probably have to start a thread asking for input and speed feats as well. ::::I mean, I like Marvel and DC stories fine, and am not biased against them, unlike what people in other sites say. I have just read so many thousands of their comics that regularly contradict each other to ridiculous extremes that I cannot make any sense of them. Antvasima (talk) 09:00, March 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::Okay, now that's absurd as hell rite there. ::::Well i think it might be a better idea to that, yes? I was actually planning on making a thread (more like a blog, tbh) regarding how we rate the comic book characters recently. CrossverseCrisis (talk) 09:04, March 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::Well, we already have the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics page regarding the general rating system. The main problems are the speed levels, and if we should treat the Thing's small planet level feat as an outlier or not, and if so, what we should scale from instead? But I would prefer if you let me ask about that myself later on. Antvasima (talk) 10:34, March 19, 2016 (UTC)